From FR 1,031,128 to CARRIERI, an intramedullary nail is known which has a plurality of transverse bores, particularly in its distal half. A disadvantage of this known intramedullary nail is the fact that all of the transverse bores are spaced at the same distance from one another and that they are oriented in the same direction. Thus, a central transverse bore lying between two other transverse bores will function as a center of rotation for the connection between a bone fragment and the intramedullary nail, which is undesirable.
The invention is intended to provide a remedy for this. It is accordingly an object of the invention to create an intramedullary nail with a plurality of distal locking bores that is capable, once the distal locking screws have been inserted, of stabilizing the bone fragment held in place by said locking screws and of preventing it from tipping over relative to the nail axis, this being done in a more optimal manner than would be possible with the use of conventional intramedullary nails.